Baron of Boralis
The Baron of Boralis is an ally of the Planet Skaro Doctor and first appeared in The Paradise Machine. ---- Character History Background The Baron of Boralis is the ruler of the planet Boralis, and one of the richest men in the galaxy. He often talks in third person, in a loud, booming voice. The Baron's people, the Boralans, had been fighting a bitter war against the Skraith for centuries, something which drove the Baron into a depression for a time. Biography He encountered the Doctor for the first time when he was going to sign up to use the Paradise Machine, which only the wealthiest people in the universe could afford. When the Doctor revealed the entire Paradise Machine to be a scam, many of the customers planning to sign up were doubtful of the Doctor's claims - but the Baron believed The Doctor was right, and his actions led to the murderous Controller Leckard entering the machine in an attempt to discount the Doctor's claims. Leckard's psychotic nature was revealed however, and the Baron was appalled with what he saw. The Baron next encountered the Doctor when Nick and Rob McCow inadvertently brought him aboard the Tardis while attempting to organize a birthday party for the Doctor. Although initially outraged, the Baron ultimately stayed and wished the Doctor happy birthday, as well as dismissing advances made by Vera Jundrey. At the 103rd Galactic Economic Conference, the Baron was approached by Tor Garane, head of the Galactic Bank. The Baron was already mistrustful of Garane after the Paradise Machine scam, and was disgusted when Garane revealed he had purchased the planet Earth and offered it to the Skraith. Garane manipulated the Baron's sense of honor and morality, forcing the Baron to go to Earth in order to protect it's human population from the ruthless Skraith. The Baron soon found himself fighting the war against the Skraith across the face of Earth - and he set up many sanctuaries for humans to live in safely, making him something of a hero among the humans. The Baron encountered the Doctor once again as the war went on, and found the Doctor was appalled at his bringing the war to Earth. The Baron was surprised when the Skraith suddenly began to fall back from their positions on the planet, and warily ordered his armies to push forward towards their central base. When the Baron arrived, the Doctor revealed that the Skraith were planning to blow apart the entire planet with anti matter warheads. The Baron secretly had his right hand man, Captain Kane, bring him an anti matter warhead, and acquired a teleporter from Tor Garane. Realising the only way to stop the countdown to the detonation of the warheads was to destroy the Skraith Mothership and kill Emperor Narl, the Baron bid farewell to his friends, and thanked the Doctor for helping him to see the mistakes he had made recently. The Baron teleported to the Skraith mothership, and confronted Emperor Narl. Before the Emperor could act, the Baron detonated the warhead he was carrying and destroyed the Mothership, stopping the countdown and saving the Earth. Trivia * The Baron was created by Martin Penny and is played by Pip Madeley - Penny wrote the part especially for Madeley and requested that the part be portrayed in the style of celebrated British actor Brian Blessed. List of Appearances * The Paradise Machine * Many Happy Returns * A Baron For All Seasons * Blood Money See also * Planet Skaro Audios Category:Characters